


Cereal-ously?

by Talvin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvin/pseuds/Talvin
Summary: A Leprechaun and a Ladybug meet in a bar.(If somebody decides to draw this, please leave a link in the comments.)





	

The Leprechaun sat at the bar, nursing a glass of milk (with a bit of the Irish added, of course.)

"Those damn kids.  Always after me Lucky Charms."

The Lady in Red and Black at the other end of the bar nodded and tossed back another shot.  "I know how _that_ feels!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Said it before, but it bears repeating: I am going to Hell.


End file.
